


Aliados de Conquista

by mishita_stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishita_stilinski/pseuds/mishita_stilinski
Summary: Stiles se une a Theo, Liam e Isaac para que lo ayuden con sus adorables intentos de conquistar el corazón del lobo feroz, Derek Hale.Desafortunadamente nada es color de rosa y surgen eventos inesperados.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Lobo Estúpido

— ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — cuestionó Derek, cruzándose de brazos.

Stiles estuvo esperando a que la reunión de entrenamiento terminara y que toda la manada se fuera, para pedirle un minuto de su tiempo. Y, sinceramente, ahora no estaba seguro de si era buena idea quedarse a solas con uno de los Alphas de la manada Hale-McCall, pues en caso de que Derek no reccionara del todo bien a lo que vendría a continuación, bien podría asesinarlo, enterrar sus pobres huesitos en algún lugar lejano y nadie lo sabría.

— Bueno, Derek, primero que nada; te pido que no me golpees, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo. — Yo no me curo mágicamente como ustedes. Aunque sería genial poder hacerlo, porque así tú podrías golpearme y sana...ría.

Su voz fue muriendo cuando el lobo frente a él se alzó en brazos, resaltando su imponente figura, indicándole con ese simple gesto, que se dejara de patrañas y hablara de una vez por todas. Se sentía tan nervioso que estaba casi seguro que estaba sofocando al morocho debido a sus muy sensibles sentidos lobunos.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió el ojiverde, frunciendo el ceño. Algo qué, puede apostar, le salía por naturaleza. — ¿Por qué te golpearía?

— Es que... — comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, pensando en cómo decirle lo que se había guardado en secreto por meses.

— ¿Qué, Stiles? Habla claro o terminaré golpeándote en serio. — exigió con calma.

— Me gustas. Te quiero de hecho. Lo hago desde el primer día que te vi, bueno no, porque cuando te conocí creí que eras un asesino en serie y habría sido feliz si terminabas encarcelado, aunque, claro, habría sido una injusticia. En fin, creí que ya lo sabrías, con eso de los sentidos de lobos que huelen emociones en el aire y...

— Stiles. — pronunció, su voz sonando más grave y firme. — Eres un niño, un adolescente.

— Tengo diecisiete, y tú veintidós, no hay mucha diferencia. — murmuró el ojimiel, esperanzado.

— Stiles, no. — cortó. — Eres un niño, tus gustos van a cambiar.

— No soy un niño, Derek. Sé lo que quiero. — frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sí? Veremos en unos meses si sigues pensando lo mismo. — sus palabras se escucharon como un reto.

— ¿Ni siquiera me darás la oportunidad de probarte que puedo ser todo un adulto? — preguntó, sentía un ligero dolor punzante creciente en la punta del estómago.

— Vete, Stiles.

— Derek. — pronunció, dando un par de pasos hacia el moreno, a lo que este gruñó en respuesta por tal acercamiento.

— No compartimos los mismos gustos. — aclaró. — Vete y no vuelvas a mencionar nada de esto. Jamás podré corresponder tus sentimientos pasajeros de adolescente hormonal.

Stiles mordió su labio inferior, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos para alejarse del alpha. Su vista se nubló, cristalizándose, sin embargo, se obligó a ser fuerte y no llorar como un niño frente a él. No le daría la razón.

Salió del Loft, se dirigió a su Jeep y manejó hasta casa. Al llegar, se encerró en su habitación, posteriormente, se lanzó boca abajo sobre la cama. Sentía la vergüenza carcomer sus nervios. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba al declararse a Derek, pero nada costaba soñar. La manada lo había impulsado a hacerlo, pero ahora quien debía cargar con pena en lleno, era él y sólo él.

¿Cómo debía comportarse frente a Derek de ahora en adelante? ¿Debía rendirse y dejarlo ir, o seguir intentando? No le costaba nada aplastar un poco más su dignidad, ¿verdad? Es decir, el malditamente sexy alpha debía saber que sus sentimientos por él eran reales.

La pregunta era, ¿cómo diablos lo haría?

Pues es Stiles, el chico pálido, débil e hiperactivo, sin fama de ningún tipo. Sencillamente conocido como el mejor amigo de Scott McCall. Suspiró, abrazando su almohada. No debía lanzarse a los brazos del autodesprecio y depresión aún. Si quería algo, luchaba por ello, su persistencia siempre lo caracterizó.

— Lobo estúpido. — murmuró, antes de rendirse ante el sueño.


	2. Nueva Compañía

Por la mañana siguiente, Stiles despertó debido al llamado de su padre desde la planta baja. Se quejó, y aunque quería seguir durmiendo, tenía que contarle a su mejor amigo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Rodó sobre la cama, logrando caer de ella, enredado entre las sabanas. Tardó dos minutos desenredandose de estas alimañas.

Con más ánimos después de pelearse con las cobijas, se duchó, vistió y bajó a desayunar.

¿Pedirle consejos de amor a Scott, Malia o Lydia de nuevo sería buena idea? Tal vez Derek le patearía el trasero, pero oye, al menos obtendría algo del lobito, ¿no?

— Me voy, nos vemos después, hijo. — el Sheriff se despidió de su hijo, para luego irse al trabajo.

Luego fue el turno del ojimiel de abandonar la residencia Stilinski; siempre le pareció elegante como sonaba, lo hacía sentir de esas personas importantes y millonarias de las películas de acción, donde eres el guapo y deseable protagonista.

Caminó hasta montarse en su adorado Jeep, y emprendió el viaje hasta la preparatoria. En el estacionamiento al aire libre del instituto, esperaba por él; Scott, Liam, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Mason, Cody e Isaac. Rápidamente se acercó a ellos, una vez hubo estacionado el auto.

— Cuéntanos todo. — Lydia atacó al recién llegado con sus curiosas preguntas.

— No huelo a Derek en él. — dijo Isaac. — Sigue analmente virgen.

— Pagame. — exigió Liam, dirigiéndose al rizado.

— ¿De qué hablan? — preguntó Stiles.

— Nada, sólo que Isaac apostó a que Derek te... te... que harían algo, y Liam apostó lo contrario. — explicó Scott.

— No deberían apostar a mis espaldas, lobos malos. — espetó el castaño, fingiendo molestia.

El grupo rió, pero después de unos momentos sus miradas curiosas se posaron fijamente en Stiles, haciéndolo sentir una ola de nervios. Era obvio que querían saber cómo terminó la charla entre él y Derek.

— Me rechazó rotundamente. — dijo, elevándose hacía delante y atrás sobre sus talones.

— Stiles lo siento mucho. — Scott miró a su amigo con sus ojos de cachorro herido.

— Tienes mala suerte. — habló Isaac. — Pero eres atractivo, créeme. ¿Qué? — inquirió cuando todas las miradas burlonas se posaron en él.

— Gracias. — Stiles hizo ademán de hacer una pequeña reverencia. — Pero no me rendiré, Derek Hale caerá a mis pies. — infló el pecho, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, en pose de superhéroe.

— ¡Así se habla! Nosotros te ayudaremos a lograrlo. — animó Kira.

— Gracias, amigos. Ahora vayamos a clase, o el entrenador nos matará antes que Derek. — comentó el pecoso, risueño.

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros, se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. En clase, el ojimiel trataba de hablar con su mejor amigo sobre las posibilidades que tendría de salir vivo en su próximo acercamiento con el lobo feroz, no tan feroz ahora.

Derek se había suavizado con el tiempo, pero aún seguía dando cierto miedo. Era como el tío que tiene cara de vete a la mierda, que es super serio, pero que cuando se embriaga es otra persona totalmente diferente, habladora y escandalosa. Así lo imaginaba, no tan exagerado, pero sí. El alpha podría aparentar querer asesinar a medio mundo, pero tal vez en el fondo era como un gatito.

— ...Entonces, ¿carne o pescado? — preguntó Stiles.

— ¡Stilinski, cierra la boca! ¿¡O quieres que te ponga cinta adesciba?! — el entrenador gritó, reprendiendo al castaño que estaba completamente girado en dirección a McCall, sin discreción alguna.

Stiles se acomodó en su butaca rápidamente, de paso, haciendo reír a medio grupo. Al terminar las clases, los chicos se reunieron en el estacionamiento, aunque solo fue para despedirse, ya que cada uno tenía planes diferentes donde no encajaban los problemas amorosos del joven hiperactivo.

Él entendía que había problemas mayores rondando Beacon Hills, siempre los había. El hecho de que le dedicaran algunos minutos, era, incluso, pedir mucho. Pero aún así, eso no compensaba el crudo sentimiento de abandono por parte de los demás.

Tal vez era caprichoso e inmaduro, pero desde que Scott era el alpha de la legendaria manada, ya no le dedicaba tanto tiempo como antes.

Antes era Scott y Stiles. Ahora era Scott, manada Hale-McCall, y Stiles. No. Sabía que no era así, muy en el fondo lo sabía. Y dolía, porque entendía que su mejor amigo no lo hacía intencionalmente, pues desde hace casi tres años cargaba con una enorme responsabilidad que no pidió.

Quizá Derek tenía razón. Quizá _sólo_ era un niño.

— Hasta mañana, Stiles. — se despidió Scott, antes de encender su motocicleta y marcharse junto con Kira.

— Hasta mañana. — respondió por lo bajo, mordiendo su labio inferior. ' _Exiges mucho, Stiles_ ', se recriminó mentalmente.

Tendría que trabajar solo. Su Jeep y él, solos contra el impenetrable corazón de acero que se escondía bajo el cálido cuerpo de un hermoso hombre lobo.

— ¿Stiles? — llamó Isaac, suavemente. — No es por nada, pero hueles a tristeza y ansiedad.

— Deberías acostumbrarte, casi siempre huelo así. — bufó, viendo como el lobo se posicionaba a su lado. — Lo siento, Isaac, sé que estar a mi lado es irresistible, pero tengo que irme. Tengo planes de conquista que poner en marcha.

— Quiero ayudarte. — dijo el ojiazul.

— ¿En serio? — exclamó, sorprendido. Sonrió cuando el más alto asintió, al menos aún contaba con su curiosidad.

— Yo también me uno. — habló Liam, acercándose a los chicos.

— Yo no sé de qué hablan pero quiero participar. — dijo Theo, tomando lugar al lado de Liam.

— ¿Y tú de dónde saliste? — inquirió el ojimiel, frunciendo el ceño. — Bueno, no importa. — sonrió maliciosamente.

Ahora eran; Stiles, Isaac, Liam y Theo.

Se preguntaran, ¿cómo es que se llevan bien? Fue difícil al principio. Liam no soportaba a Theo, ni Stiles tampoco, pero al primero tampoco le agradaba Isaac. Así que le tocó a Stiles dar el ejemplo y hacer las pases con Theo, para que Liam hiciera lo mismo con él y con Isaac.

Dando como resultado; el peor equipo de conquistadores del mundo.

Isaac era temeroso, y ciertamente tímido. Liam no podía superar su primer amor, aunque Theo le andaba rondando los perros. Y Stiles, bueno, él no sabía mucho de romance, su relación con Malia duró poco, y poco aprendió. Las chicas y los chicos eran dardos completamente diferentes. Así que de los cuatro, el único sobresaliente era Theo.

✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁

— ¡Stiles! — espetó Theo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el ojimiel, ignorante a la repentina molestia de la quimera.

— Una pregunta a la vez. Ni siquiera termino de responder una y me preguntas otra cosa totalmente diferente. — respondió, tirándose de espaldas al sofá, llenando completamente el espacio.

Como no dejó espacio, Stiles decidió molestarlo subiéndose a su abdomen. Theo se quejó en un jadeo, mientras el humano se acomodaba sin gentileza sobre su torso.

— Maldito. — gruñó, pero no sacó al chico de encima suyo.

— Bueno, ¿en qué iba? — el pecoso sonrió dulcemente, logrando escuchar a Theo maldecir, en contraste con las risas burlonas de los otros betas, y la suya propia.

Entre todos charlaron y soportaron las quejas y preguntas del joven Stilinski, aunque la mayoría de sus dudas no fueron respondidas. También, aprovecharon el tiempo para tratar de llevarse mejor, descubriendo que la nueva compañía les sentaba bien.

Y, aunque todavía era pronto para decir que eran mejores amigos, o siquiera llegar a considerarse amigos, la verdad es que sí se podían considerar una _buena y rara compañía_.

Cuando la noche llegó, Stiles despidió a sus visitas, acordando reunirse el día siguiente a la misma hora. Cerró la puerta principal en cuanto Liam abandonó su hogar. Luego, caminó a la cocina y bebió un vaso lleno de agua. Eran las 8pm, John llegaría más tarde, por lo que tenía tiempo de cocinar algo más o menos saludable.

Esperó en la sala la llegada de su padre, pero lo único que recibió fue su llamada diciendo que doblará turno y que no podía llegar a cenar.

Con un suspiro, se sirvió su porción de comida, para después tomar asiento en la solitaria mesa y comer desganado. No es que no apreciase el esfuerzo que su padre hacía por él, pero cada vez se sentía más abandonado.

— Mamá, ¿tú cenarías conmigo? — preguntó, mirando el cuadro de su madre colgado en la pared.

Una fotografía no podía responderle, pero le daba tranquilidad saber qué, al menos, su madre cuidaba de él desde algún lugar sin maldad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olvides votar y comentar si te gustó. 🤍✨
> 
> Díganme si le ponemos nombre al team jsjsks o lo dejo con sus iniciales: STIL (Stiles, Theo, Isaac y Liam).


	3. Confetti y Pastelillos

El pitido del despertador fue como un mosquito taladrando el cerebro de Stiles. Entre sueños, maldijo al responsable de inventar tan tortuoso sonido. Rodó sobre la cama e intentó apagarlo, inclusive parecía sonar más fuerte. Esa cosa tenía vida propia para joder los oídos de las personas ¿o qué? Cuando logró desactivarlo, bufó de alivio.

De pronto, una idea cruzó su mente y la pereza que tenía se esfumó como por arte de magia. Emocionado, se dio prisa y salió disparado de su casa con dirección a la preparatoria. Una vez ahí, se acercó Liam, quien era el único a la vista. Quería contarle su plan a sus colegas lo antes posible.

— ¿Y Scott? — le preguntó al pequeño al no ver al resto de sus amigos.

— Se adelantó con Kira. — respondió el ojiazul.

Stiles sonrió en una mueca, aunque sus ánimos volvieron al recordar su loca idea. En la hora del almuerzo, se dirigió a una mesa apartada del resto de la mamada, y desde ahí llamó la atención de sus cómplices de conquista, los cuales tomaron asiento a su lado.

Lydia y demás miraron a su amigo con duda, no era que este no quisiera su ayuda, pero él estaba seguro que ellos estaban metidos en temas diferentes y serios, en serio.

— Tengo un plan y necesito su ayuda. — confesó Stiles.

Prosiguió a relatar sus ideas, cosas que en su cabeza sonaban bien, pero que cuando salieron de su boca se escuchaban como propuestas que diría un niño enamorado. Principalmente, la idea que tuvo hace unas horas desató la quisquillosa risa de los lobitos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó, una vez hubo terminado de hablar.

— Derek va a matarte. — dijo Liam, riendo suavemente.

— Y a nosotros por ayudarlo. — completó Isaac, siempre tan negativo.

— Estás completamente loco, Stiles. — siguió Theo.

— No es para tanto, un poquito de confetti no hace mal. — exclamó, haciendo un par de aspavientos.

✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁

  
Bueno, se retracta enteramente. Sí le hace mal a alguien, y ese alguien es Derek Hale. El mismo alpha que lo miró con sus enormes ojos rojos brillantes, rabiando por ver su amado Camaro lleno de confeti por dentro y por fuera.

— ¡Stiles! — gruñó Derek, molesto hasta la punta del cabello más largo.

— ¿Sí, Derek? — preguntó el ojimiel, con aparente inocencia.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — exigió, apretando la mandíbula.

— ¿No te gusta? — hizo un mohín.

Hale sólo gruñó en respuesta. En el parabrisas, Stiles dibujó un "hermoso" corazón rojo, ¿y no le gustó? Vaya, que lobo más cerrado.

— Si no te gusta, no me importa. De mi parte es todo, me voy. — espetó Stiles, dándose la vuelta para irse.

Lo próximo que sintió, fue el metálico material del automóvil, cuando Derek, en un movimiento rápido, lo sujetó de la camisa y lo azotó. No usó tanta fuerza y no llegó a lastimarlo, lo cuál sorprendió bastante al humano.

— ¡Lo limpias! — ordenó, usando sus rasgos lobunos para intentar intimidar al chico.

Pero, para el ojimiel, tener tan cerca al alpha, aun con su rostro deformado por la transformación, era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría jamás. Así qué, poniéndose de puntitas, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y depositó un rápido y pequeño beso en su mejilla derecha.

Al separarse, sonrió lo más inocente que su rostro le permitió. Derek lo observó con sorpresa, mientras sus rasgos se relajaban, a lo que Stiles aprovechó su distracción para escabullirse y salir corriendo hasta llegar al Jeep.

Tan pronto subió al vehículo, Liam manejó a toda velocidad, como si huyeran de la policía después de cometer el más grave delito judicial.

Minutos después, cuando estuvieron casi por llegar a la residencia Stilinski, los cuatro chicos se soltaron a reír, liberando así, el infantil temor que los inundó al ver a Derek tan molesto. Era raro, pero Stiles se sentía muy satisfecho con sus planes de conquista. Además, ¿a quién no le gusta que le llenen de confetti su auto para demostrarle su amor? ¡Oh, casi lo olvida! ¡Besó su mejilla!

— Derek va a matarte.

— Derek en serio va a matarme.

Isaac y Stiles hablaron al unísono.

— Besé su mejilla. — dijo el ojimiel, soltando un suspiro, llevándose las manos al pecho.

— Lo sabemos. — expresó Theo. — Lo vimos. — rió, contagiando al resto.

Theo había sido un rompe amistades en el pasado, pero una vez enseñada la lección, se volvió un martirioso dolor de cabeza soportable.

✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁

  
Al día siguiente, cuando Stiles llegó a la preparatoria, la manada ya estaba reunida. ¿Había ocurrido algo malo? Le sorprendió ver sus caras de pocos amigos, mientras qué, por otro lado, sus _aliados_ estallaban en carcajadas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó.

— ¿En serio, Stiles? ¿Confetti? — Scott miró a su amigo con cansancio y una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿De qué...? ¡Oh, eso! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Derek nos llamó para que lo ayudaramos con un "gran" problema. — simuló las comillas con sus dedos. — Nos asustó y corrimos en su ayuda, no te avisamos porque creímos que no teniamos tiempo y debíamos actuar rápido. — explicó el alpha.

— Sí, ¿y cuál era el "gran problema"? ¡Qué su estúpido auto estaba lleno de confetti! — gruñó Malia.

— Nos tuvo toda la noche limpiandolo. — Kira hizo puchero.

— Amenazados con que si no lo hacíamos, te mataría. — aclaró Scott.

Stiles se limitó a sonreír con mofa. Se imaginó a sus amigos sacando hasta el último confetti del Camaro, bajo la atenta mirada de Derek. Fue entonces que rió, le hubiera encantado estar presente. Bueno, no. De haber estado ahí, el alpha habría terminado con su encantadora vida, y gracias, pero no, gracias.

Era gracioso porque estaba más que claro que aunque Derek dijera mil veces que lo mataría, todos sabían perfectamente que jamás lo haría. Aunque, claro, eso no lo salvaba de que algún día el lobo feroz le diese una buena paliza.

✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁

  
Al terminar las clases, Stilinski se reunió nuevamente con sus cómplices.

— ¿Dónde está Isaac?

— Derek dijo que lo necesitaba. — respondió Liam.

— Más bien creo que trata de mantenernos separados. — expresó Theo.

El ojimiel refunfuñó en sus adentros, ese alpha y sus planes de interrumpir los suyos, pero aunque llegase a quitarle todos sus aliados, no se detendría. Su corazoncito estaba herido por sus últimas palabras, ¿acaso Derek creía que sólo se había fijado en su cuerpo? Es decir, sí, claro, obvio que sí. Pero también en la forma que evolucionó con el tiempo. Cuando recién se conocieron, él era: "Me tocas, me miras o respiras cerca de mí, y te mato"; y ahora era más: "No me agradas, pero te soporto".

Aún así, su pobre corazón tenía esperanzas.

— ¿Cuál es el plan de hoy? — quiso saber Theo.

Stiles le indicó a Liam que llamase a Isaac para pedirle que sacara a Derek del Loft y lo mantuviera ocupado y lejos del lugar. Cuando este confirmó que todo había salido bien, tomaron camino con destino al Loft del lobo gruñón.

Allí, el plan era preparar todo tipo de alimentos y acomodarlos sobre la mesa, acompañados de velas aromáticas, sumando la vista que se obtenía desde el gran ventanal para darle un toque romántico. Al menos esa era la visión del chico de pecas.

Es así qué, se pusieron en marcha y prepararon tortitas, pastelillos sin formas, huevos revueltos, huevos con salchicha y, ups, se terminaron los huevos. Cocinaron carne roja que encontraron en el refrigerador, haciendo una muy extraña mezcla de comida mexicana que no sabían preparar.

✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁

  
— Así que... Yo escuché por ahí que Stiles se te declaró. — dijo Isaac, recargado contra el Camaro, mirando volar un pajarito.

A su lado, Derek lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, no dijo nada y siguió recargando el tanque del automóvil con combustible.

— Él nos dijo que lo rechazaste.

— ¿Acaso ustedes no mantienen su vida personal privada? — inquirió Hale.

— Él confía en nosotros, así que nos cuenta. Aunque se ha distanciado de Scott, y creo que ni siquiera ellos se han dado cuenta de eso.

— ¿Por qué te importa?

— Porque soy su amigo. — respondió, girando su rostro para ver al alpha. — No se detendrá, ¿sabes?

— Sí, porque es un niño. Eso hacen los niños.

— No es un niño, Derek. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Quiero decir, yo creo que es un buen partido. — se encogió de hombros. — De hecho, creo que es muy maduro al seguir intentandolo.

— Isaac.

— ¿Sí?

— Cierra la boca. — gruñó, dejando el cosito ese de la gasolinera en su lugar.

✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁

  
— ¿¡Qué demonios!? — exclamó Derek desde la entrada del Loft.

Los chicos se quedaron quietos en sus lugares; Theo poniendo un platillo sobre la mesa, Liam haciendo un graffiti en la pared con pintura en aerosol que decía: "te quiero, Derek", y Stiles encendiendo una vela roja aromática.

— ¡Lo siento, traté de detenerlo! — por la puerta se asomó Isaac, despeinado y jadeante.

— ¡S-TI-LES! — Derek avanzó hacia el nombrado, la furia creciente en sus claros ojos verdes.

Theo, Liam e Isaac se interpusieron para detener sus pasos antes de que llegase a Stiles, el cual dio un vistazo al lugar, la velada romántica que imaginó no era lo mismo que sus ojos apreciaron en esos momentos. Había platos con distintas comidas por doquier, el graffiti que Liam dibujaba era horrible, y la vela aromática tenía un olor a cera muy fuerte y cero agradable. Oh, sin mencionar que la cocina había quedado hecha un desastre.

Ups.

Stiles sonrió con nerviosismo, tomó un platillo que estaba en el sofá y se lo ofreció a Derek en un intento de hacer las pases. Este gruñó, mostrando sus preciosos ojos rojos y sus peligrosos colmillos.

— ¡Tranquilo, Derek! — pidió Issac, por ser su beta, creía tener más posibilidades de ser escuchado.

— Sueltenlo. — habló el humano en voz baja. Sabía que todos podían escucharlo sin problemas de todas formas.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió Liam, mirándolo desconcertado.

— Háganlo. — ordenó.

Lo que pedía, bien podría traducirse como entregarse con los brazos abiertos a la muerte. Tal vez Derek estaba molesto, pero no se atrevería a dañarlo, ¿cierto? Aun más sabiendo sus sentimientos por él.

Observó como los chicos aflojaban el agarre y Derek se liberaba, para después avanzar hacia él y azotarlo contra la pared más cercana, está vez sí que le dolió. Soltó un jadeo de dolor, mientras sentía el aliento bufante del hombre lobo contra su rostro de forma amenazante.

El instinto de Stiles no fue temer, no fue llorar, no fue arrepentirse por sus ideas, no. En lugar de eso, rodeó el cuello del azabache con sus brazos y se abrazó a él.

— Shh... Tranquilo, sourwolf. — murmuró.

Nunca lo había llamado así, el sobrenombre simplemente salió de sus labios por cuenta propia. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, decidió que esa sería una auténtica manera de referirse a él.

Por su parte, Derek se relajó, volviendo a la normalidad. Stiles se separó de él y lo miró atentamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca, así como sus rostros, logrando que sus respiraciones se mezclaran de una agradable manera. El alpha no se apartaba, y el humano podía jurar que intentaba alargar su contacto. Pero, eso no podía ser... ¿O sí?

Con esa idea, su corazón comenzó a bombear de felicidad. Sus instintos le pedían que le comiera la boca, pero su razón estaba despierta y ordenándole lo que era correcto.

— Feliz San Valentín, Derek. — musitó, aflojando sus brazos, indicándole con el lenguaje corporal que quería romper el abrazo, no sin antes depositar un beso en la punta de su nariz.

Derek pareció reaccionar con este último acto, por lo que soltó al joven de repente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta qué, en algún momento, sus manos terminaron en la cintura del adolescente.

En cuanto se separaron, Stiles salió corriendo del Loft junto con los demás. No por miedo ni por nervios, está vez sólo fue por simple travesura. Su interior se sentía feliz y cálido. Se sentía lleno de regocijo, por sus venas fluía el burbujeante calor del momento.

Es decir, ¡tuvo un _momento_ con Derek Hale!


	4. Las tormentas nunca forman parte del pasado

Una semana había pasado desde lo ocurrido en el Loft de los Hale, y el pálido joven aún se sentía volando entre las nubes. Por muy ridículo que parezca, caminaba con las manos en la cintura, tratando de rememorar a todo momento la calidez que irradiaban las enormes manos del alpha sobre él.

Era una sensación que deseaba, quería y necesitaba volver a experimentar.

Con ese pensamiento, salió de su casa decidido a cumplir su objetivo. Una vez en el instituto, corrió en dirección a su primera víctima. Sin previo aviso, tomó las manos de Isaac, las colocó sobre su cintura y esperó. Las apartó de su cuerpo y volvió a acomodarlas sobre él, pero no sintió nada.

El rizado lo miró totalmente confundido, pero no opuso resistencia a lo que su amigo estaba haciendo, puesto que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a su extraño comportamiento.

Stiles pensó que tal vez Isaac no era el indicado, por lo que repitió el mismo proceso con Theo, Scott, Liam, Cody, Mason, incluso con Lydia, Kira y Malia. Pero, nada. No sentía nada parecido a lo que Derek le había hecho sentir.

— Ya superalo. — dijo Isaac a las espaldas del humano, al tiempo que depositaba un zape en su nuca.

— Imposible, ¿sabes lo que se siente que Derek Hale ponga sus manos en tu cintura con gentileza? — contraatacó Stiles.

— Bueno, antes de eso te azotó contra la pared, no te rompiste de milagro. — Liam apoyó al más alto.

— Sí, eso en otras circunstancias habría sido sexy. — comentó Theo.

El ojimiel rodó los ojos, bufando por los negativos comentarios de sus... _amigos_. Aunque en parte tenían razón, Derek no cambiaría de opinión de un día para otro, pues él seguía siendo un niño ante sus ojos.

— ¡Theo! — gritó tan pronto una nueva idea cruzó su mente.

— ¿¡Qué?! — el susodicho gritó de vuelta.

— ¡Entrename! — pidió, azotando las manos contra la mesa, emocionado.

Theo y Liam se miraron entre sí, para luego regresar sus miradas desconcertadas al pecoso, el cual entendía que se preguntaran qué diablos se le había metido está vez en la cabeza, pues su hiperactividad no le permitía hacer mucho que digamos, ni siquiera le permitía leer más de dos páginas de algún libro, menos hacer ejercicio físico.

Pero quería hacer un esfuerzo, tal vez si cambiaba su físico, habría una posibilidad de que el Sourwolf pusiera sus ojos en él.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron los tres lobos al unísono, la duda gritando en sus rostros.

— Sí, ya saben, quiero ponerme fortachón y musculoso. — comentó el humano, haciendo músculos con sus brazos.

— Stiles, no creo que sea una buena ide-

— De acuerdo. Lo haré. — el híbrido interrumpió al pequeño beta, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su parte, haciéndolo sonreír, pues se veía intimidantemente adorable. — Será divertido ver como casi mueres cada cinco minutos.

— Siri divirtidi vir cimi miiris cidi cinci minitis. — el ojimiel lo imitó con voz aguda e infantil.

— Bebé. — se burló Theo.

✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁

El entrenamiento de Stiles iba a empezar esa misma tarde, pero Isaac le recordó que ese día había entrenamiento con los Hale en el Loft, por lo que su meta de ser un hombre musculoso tendría que esperar un poco más.

De camino al lugar, Scott le preguntó si estaba bien con el hecho de que estaría cerca del lobo feroz. El castaño supuso que se refería al rechazo, ya que no sabía nada más. Había decidido no contarle de sus actividades extracurriculares a su mejor amigo, simplemente porque no sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

Por otra parte, tal vez para Derek lo ocurrido no significó nada, pero para él lo fue todo.

Y, debía admitir que sí se sentía algo nervioso. Más aún con el rostro inexpresivo con el que lo recibió el azabache. Lo hacía sentir como la mosca que todos odian y nadie quiere posandose en sus alimentos, mientras que el resto de la manada era un delicioso platillo.

Sus pensamientos lograron causarle un pequeño bajón de autoestima que lo obligó a quedarse recargado en la pared junto al portón, simplemente observando como Scott y los demás entrenaban, arañandose, golpeándose, rompiéndose los huesos, aprendiendo llaves de ataque.

Fue entonces que se preguntó qué diablos hacía él ahí, es decir, sabía perfectamente que era parte de la manada, pero podrían llamarlo cuando fuese realmente necesario. En los entrenamientos, no era más que esa mosca en la esquina.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Debía tranquilizarse o empezaría a sofocar a sus amigos con su olor, y entonces toda la atención estaría puesta en él, lo que le haría tener un ataque de pánico.

Al abrir los ojos, era demasiado tarde. El aire comenzó a faltarle y su vista se volvió borrosa. A lo lejos podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos que le repetían una y otra vez que respirase lento y profundo, ni siquiera podía sentir las manos de Scott o Isaac, que estaba seguro, estaban sobre él, ya que los escuchaba más cerca.

Trató de respirar, pero simplemente no podía. No podía y se los hizo saber más de una vez. De pronto, y como parte de un castigo, recuerdos ahogaron su mente. Recuerdos de cuando era niño, momentos oscuros que experimentó desde que conoció el mundo de lo sobrenatural y, por último, pudo ver su hermoso rostro.

— Allison... — murmuró, antes de que todo se volviese negro.

✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁

Cuando Stiles recobró la consciencia, se percató de que todavía se encontraba en el Loft de Derek, sólo qué, al parecer, lo habían movido de lugar y ahora descansaba sobre el sofá. La manada estaba un poco apartada de él, tan absortos en sus pláticas que no se dieron cuenta de que ya había despertado.

El resto de los muchachos discutían sobre lo que pudo causar el ataque de pánico del chico; que si fue culpa de Derek, de Scott, o de Lydia, y así sucesivamente, culpándose los unos a los otros, desilusionando al humano, pues se suponía que eran una manada, más que eso, eran familia, y ahora parecían solo un montón de perros y gatos peleando.

— ¿Quieren callarse? — gritó Stiles, sentándose en el sofá. — Por favor.

— ¡Stiles! — Scott se apresuró a abrazar a su hermano, llenándose de alivio al verlo bien.

— Sigo vivo, Scotty.

El joven alpha miró a su amigo con sus ya tan conocidos ojos de cachorro, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el castaño lo hizo callar, abrazándolo con fuerza. Lo último que quería era escucharlo nuevamente decirle que la muerte de Allison no fue su culpa, sino del Nogitsune, porque él lo sabía, sabía casi perfectamente que nada había sido su culpa, sin embargo, su humanidad era capaz de jugarle de manera cruda y malévola.

En medio del abrazo, Stiles alzó la vista hacia Derek y le sonrió en una mueca, a lo que este respondió con un asentimiento. Tal vez sentía lástima por él y por las múltiples enfermedades que tenía, pero nada de eso le importaba en ese momento. Sencillamente, no quería saber nada de amores.

✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, se sentía más que listo para dar inicio a su entrenamiento. Cabe decir qué, ese día también tocaba entrenamiento en el Loft, sin embargo, sus aliados decidieron que sería más divertido verlo intentar correr más de cinco metros, por lo que se ofrecieron a quedarse con él en lugar de ir a entrenar.

Después de un buen rato caminando, adentrándose en el bosque, llegaron al lugar al que el sensei¹, Theo, los guiaba. Era un claro espacioso, una fina capa de pasto cubría el suelo e incluía una bonita vista de un lago. 

La chimera obligó a los jóvenes a sentarse en seiza², mientras comenzaba a dar su clase, puesto que se tomó el papel de entrenador demasiado literal. Por su parte, Stiles se dedicó unos minutos a observar a detalle a cada uno de los chicos que lo rodeaban últimamente. 

Comenzó con Theo; este hablaba de la importancia del calentamiento antes de empezar a hacer cualquier ejercicio físico si no querían terminar con dolores musculares, por lo que se centró en ver sus labios moverse, sus cejas expresarse conforme daba énfasis en alguna frase que era, al parecer, importante; sus manos que hacían aspavientos, algo qué, seguramente, copió sin darse cuenta de él; luego miró su cabello perfectamente peinado, sus pequeños ojos brillando con autosuficiencia y, por último, su cuerpo bien trabajado.

Por instinto, su segundo objetivo fue Liam; estudió su rostro, sus claros ojos y sus largas pestañas, sus labios que parecían siempre estar tan suaves. El joven lobo tenía un rostro infantil, adorable desde su perspectiva, pero que lograba llegar a ser intimidante si se lo proponía. Su cuerpo era envidiable y, más que eso, atractivo. 

Siguió con Isaac, mirando casi embobado sus castaños rizos, sus azules ojos, sus cejas y facciones fantasiosamente masculinas, su tan hermosa sonrisa, su estatura que muchos quisieran tener, su cuerpo delgado no tan tonificado como los otros, pero codiciable al fin de cuentas.

Luego, pensó en Scott; este podría llegar a tener problemas económicos como él, pero él tenía una gran manada, era un alpha conocido a nivel casi mundial, y estaba rodeado de personas que lo amaban, incluyéndose. Eso no lo excluía de tener problemas como cualquier persona normal, pero al menos tenía razones para luchar. 

En esos momentos de cavilación, observó sus manos, preguntándose si él podría ser tan atractivo como ellos. Era raro, porque nunca antes se había preocupado realmente por su apariencia, y ahora se sentía ligeramente insuficiente para Derek.

Incluso, descubrir que jugaba para ambos equipos, y no, no hablamos del Lacrosse, sino de su orientación sexual, fue un reto muy confuso, pues siempre le llamaron la atención los chicos como las chicas y, por un tiempo, creyó que estaba mal, pero hablarlo con su mejor amigo, con Melissa, y con su padre, entendió que no había nada de malo con amar a alguien, ni siquiera si ese alguien es de su mismo sexo.

Aún había personas en el mundo que no lo comprendían, pero eso no le importaba. Se sentía feliz y libre. Se sentía él mismo.

También se preguntó si su vida sería tan abrumadora como ahora si no hubiese conocido el mundo de lo sobrenatural, probablemente, seguiría siendo un Don Nadie, aún babeando por la hermosa pero extraña pelirroja, o tal vez no. Era imposible saberlo ahora que estaba del otro lado de la barrera. 

— ¡Stiles! — vociferó Theo, chasqueando los dedos frente a la pálida cara del veredicto, quien se sobresaltó un poco. — ¡Hey! Te estamos llamando desde hace un rato, ¿estás bien? 

— Sólo pensaba que eres muy guapo. — musitó Stilinski, sin pensar.

El híbrido abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que el otro, pero, pronto expresión se transformó en una sonrisa ladina. 

— Uh, ¡no solo tú! — dijo rápidamente, sonrojado. — Liam e Isaac, también. Todos ustedes son realmente guapos. — murmuró con la mirada baja, sintiéndose repentinamente inseguro.

— Oye. — Isaac tomó por mentón al chico, elevando su mirada, después de ponerse de cuclillas del lado frontal derecho de este. — Tú eres atractivo, Stiles. Ya te lo he dicho.

— No para él. — confesó este. 

— En ese caso, creo que deberías dejar de cortejarlo. Si te hace sentir así, no vale la pena. — habló Theo. 

— Me cuesta aceptarlo, pero Theo tiene razón. — apoyó Liam, sentándose en seiza del lado frontal izquierdo de Stiles. 

— Hm, no. — negó el ojimiel. — Él nunca me dijo nada, son simples ideas mías. Es sólo que... pensé que su rechazo no me afectaría tanto, pero lo hizo. — mordió su labio inferior.

— Stiles, voy a decir esto solo una vez. — Theo se abrió paso entre Isaac y Liam para ponerse de cuclillas frente a él. — Mírame. — exigió, y el otro obedeció. — Eres Stiles Stilinski, el chico hiperactivo, hablador y fastidioso...

— ¿Así quieres subirme el autoestima? — frunció el ceño. 

— Cállate. Ahora, ¿en qué iba? Ah, sí, bueno, eres todo eso, pero también eres ese que nos ha salvado la vida con sus excelentes planes, eres optimista y divertido. — continuó, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. — Stiles, tienes unos encantadores, tu nariz respingada crea envidia, creo, y bueno, tu cabello extrañamente siempre huele a uvas. 

— ¿Huele a uvas? — el rizado interrumpió, acercándose para olfatear el cabello del pecoso. — No, creo que son fresas. 

— ¿Fresas? — Liam imitó los actos de Isaac. — Creo que es durazno.

La chimera gruñó en desaprobación, sujetó a los lobos por los hombros y, halándolos hacia atrás, los obligó a sentarse y callarse. — A lo que quiero llegar, Stiles, es que eres único y especial, a pesar de no tener poderes o fuerza sobrehumana, haz salvado muchas vidas usando sólo tu cerebro. Además, no quería decir esto, pero, no estás tan flacucho como crees. — levantó la polera del castaño, dejando ver su torso no tan tonificado, pero competitivo. 

— Eso fue muy cursi. — refunfuñó el beta más joven, asegurándose de que Theo no lo escuchase. 

— Lo fue. ¿Acaso estás celoso, eh Liam? — le preguntó Isaac en broma. 

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Celoso de Stiles? ¿Por qué lo estaría? ¿Por qué las palabras de Theo se escucharon como si fuesen de un niñito enamorado? Más bien parece doctor de pediatría. — mientras hablaba, sin darse cuenta soltaba pequeños gruñiditos. 

— Si si, lo que digas, enamorado. — respondió el ojiazul en un susurro, con guasa. — Por mi parte, sólo te digo que no te compares. — dijo, dirigiéndose a Stiles. 

— No llores. — se burló Liam, caminando de rodillas hacia el castaño para abrazarlo. 

Como pudo, Stiles abrazó a los tres. Su vida ya no era la misma. El destino tuvo planes distintos para él, ya no era el pequeño niño que perdió a su madre, no era el muchachito que tenía un padre alcohólico, tampoco el adolescente que lidió con las transformaciones de su mejor amigo en noches de luna llena por meses, y fue prácticamente obligado a conocer el mundo oculto detrás de las sombras. Obligado a hacerse un experto en lo sobrenatural. 

Y ellos tenían razón, de nada le servía autodenigrarse. Con casi dieciocho años, es anormalmente parte de una fantástica, peligrosa, intimidante, rara y mixta manada. 

Y, sí, tal vez su vida podría ser un caos, un remolino de emociones y pensamientos que le costaban noches de insomnio, pero tenía a quienes acudir en caso de sentirse perdido como ahora. 

En esos momentos, justo ahí, riendo con su anterior enemigo, con un adolescente con antiguos problemas de ira, y con otro que alguna vez sufrió de violencia doméstica, fue que pudo darse cuenta de una sola cosa: nunca estaría solo.

✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁

Los jóvenes aceptaron acampar en ese claro, junto al lago, por petición de Theo, quien estaba preparado para ello y había llevado consigo una tienda de campaña. El mismo les contó algunas historias de como fueron algunos experimentos fallidos de los Doctores del Miedo, haciendo que al resto se les pusieran los vellos de punta.

Liam recurría al brazo derecho del híbrido cada que se asustaba, aferrándose a él. Stiles se preguntó cuándo se darían cuenta que eran el uno para el otro, si seguían así, su orgullo no los dejaría ser feliz. 

Después de unos minutos de admirar las estrellas, Isaac se quedó dormido y el ojimiel dividió usar su abdomen como almohada, este no se quejó, o no se dio cuenta, poco y nada le importó. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se quedó dormido también.

✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁

Stiles despertó justo en el momento que el sol comenzaba a manifestarse, dejando conocer su hermosa mezcla de colores cálidos. Caminó hacía el lago y se sentó en la orilla, pareciendole entretenido y bonito ver el reflejo del amanecer en el agua. Estar ahí, sentir esa paz fluyendo por su interior, sin indicios de algún ataque de ansiedad o pánico, le hizo sentirse como un chico normal.

Minutos después, el rizado se unió a su increíble momento de tranquilidad.

— ¿Sabes? No es necesario que cambies tu físico para agradarle a una persona, ni siquiera si es un alpha, tampoco si es por Derek. Si en algún punto quieres cambiar, te ayudaremos, siempre y cuando lo hagas por ti. 

El chico más pálido fijó su vista en el perfil del lobo, este no lo miraba pero sabía que esas palabras habían salido de lo más profundo de su ser, aunque le costase trabajo expresarse como lo haría Theo, él sabía que era gracias al cariño que había logrado ganarse. No respondió sus palabras, en cambio de eso, recargó su cabeza en su hombro, agradeciendo en silencio su tiempo y apoyo.

Una vez que todos despertaron, jugaron "adivina adivinador" e hicieron carreras; donde los lobitos se rieron a más no poder de Stiles por no poder alcanzarlos, mientras que este casi expulsaba hasta el alma, además de terminar empapado de agua ya que cada que perdía era lanzado al lago como castigo.

Con todo eso incluido, fue una mañana especial para Stiles.


	5. Sólo por un minuto

En las últimas tres semanas, Derek fue víctima de terribles, adorables y desastrosas sorpresas por parte del equipo conquistador, liderado por Stiles; desde carteles, comida, citas a ciegas, encuentros "casuales", hasta notitas adhesivas de amor pegadas en cualquier lugar que pudieran estorbar pero que fuesen fácilmente apreciadas.

En el momento podría causar gracia, ternura incluso, pero la última vez que Stiles insistió, el hombre lobo realmente parecía afectado, cansado, enojado... Harto.

Y, sinceramente, también el propio conquistador se estaba desesperando.

Ese día, tan pronto llegó a su hogar después de un distractivo día de escuela, se dirigió directamente al baño, se desvistió y, enseguida, se metió bajo la regadera, sintiendo como el agua relajaba y limpiaba su cuerpo.

Durante el transcurso de su ducha, se tomó un largo momento para intentar poner sus ideas en orden, es decir, estaba seguro que sus sentimientos por Derek eran tan reales como su hiperactividad, pero, Theo tenía razón, debía ser él mismo y no fingir ser alguien más.

No podía olvidar el día del campamento, desde ahí comenzó su duda sobre si Derek podría ser el indicado para él, y si realmente valía la pena seguir intentando. Hasta este momento pudo darse cuenta que su rechazo sí tuvo consecuencias para él; comenzó a comportarse como un niño, tal como se le había descrito, sus inseguridades aumentaron y llegó a dudar de sus capacidades, sin embargo, sabía que no era culpa de nadie, simplemente, no puedes obligar a alguien a amarte.

Aun así, ser consciente de ello, no opacaba el dolor en su pecho.

Cuando la piel de sus dedos yacía arrugada, fue que se obligó a salir del baño, no sin antes soltar un gran suspiro. Enrolló una toalla al rededor de sus caderas y con los pies descalzos, caminó hacia su armario, de donde sacó una camisa negra, unos pantalones sencillos y unos bóxers.

Agarro todo el conjunto con una mano y se sentó en la cama mirando a la nada. Su frustración sólo le pedía estar enrollado entre las sabanas sobre la comodidad de su cama y la privacidad de su habitación, pues solo ese lugar era testigo de su triste existencia.

Sólo por un minuto, rogaba que por sólo un minuto dejara de ser Stiles Stilinski, para poder ser un chico normal, uno que no sufriera por un amor no correspondido, uno que no se sintiera malditamente abandonado por su propia familia y amigos.

No podía saber si era él quien se había distanciado de la manada, simplemente un día dejó de asistir a las reuniones, la mayoría no hizo preguntas, Scott aceptó sus respuestas aun sabiendo que eran mentiras y... Simplemente, no les importó lo suficiente.

Negó con la cabeza, apartando nuevamente esos absurdos pensamientos. Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse. Una vez estuvo en condiciones, secó a medias su cabello y dejó la toalla a los pies de la cama, posteriormente, se echó de espaldas sobre la misma.

Estaba perdido y necesitaba encontrarse, pero no lo lograría si seguía viendo casi a diario al causante de su insonmio.

Debía superar a Derek Hale, por su propia salud mental.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó unos toquecitos en su ventana, al abrir los ojos, le pareció ver, por un fugaz instante, algo parecido a electricidad recorriendo su mano derecha. No le dio importancia y alzó la vista en dirección a la ventana.

Ahí estaba el insuperable alpha que tanto quería.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante y su piel se erizó. Le sonrió en una mueca y se levantó a abrirle para que pudiera pasar y, con el corazón desbocado en esperanza de que lo hubiera ido a buscar para decirle que correspondía sus sentimientos, se sentó en la silla de ruedas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó, sin poder dejar de jugar con sus dedos, en un gesto nervioso.

— Los escuché. — habló, tan serio y monótono como siempre.

— ¿A quiénes?

— A ti y los demás en el bosque hace unas semanas.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

— Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. — contestó, tomando asiento cautelosamente en la cama, apoyando sus palmas en las rodillas. — Sé que te herí, Stiles. No supe medir mis palabras, y aun así, tú sigues interesado en mí.

El ojimiel bufó, sonriendo. — Supongo que mi comportamiento terminó de confirmarte que soy un niño inmaduro.

Derek negó. — Creo que eres más maduro de lo que te taché.

— Lo dudo.

— Stiles, mírame. — ordenó.

El chico obedeció, mirándolo a la cara. El hombre debió notar la intranquilidad y desaprensión en su mirada porque suavizó sus facciones, lo que sólo aumentó el brillo en los ojos miel.

— No me veas así. — pidió, casi con ruego en la voz.

— Así cómo.

— Con lástima.

— No te veo con lástima. — aseveró. — Sin embargo, sí estoy aquí por una razón; quiero decirte algo y quiero que te lo grabes bien.

Stiles asintió, poniendo toda su atención en él, mientras su corazón seguía latiendo como si hubiese corrido un maratón. ¿Acaso estaba en su contra y quería ocasionarle un infarto en venganza por darle dolor las últimas semanas?

— Nunca dije que no fueras atractivo. Lo eres. — continuó el alpha.

Los colores se le subieron como ruleta rusa hasta pararse en el rojo. Derek bajó la mirada hasta el pecho del muchacho, algo preocupado por sus frenéticos latidos, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

— ¿Pero? — inquirió Stiles, la poca alegría que sentía se había escurrido por donde llegó.

— Pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. — expresó en un susurro, como si temiera dañar al chico con sus palabras. — Todo lo que Theo dijo, es verdad. Eres único y estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien más. Alguien mejor.

— ' _No quiero a alguien más, te quiero a ti...'_ — quiso gritarlo, pero en lugar de eso, sólo lo guardó en su mente. Aún cuando sus intenciones eran reconfortarlo, sólo le estaba haciendo más daño.

— Deja de compararte y sentirte insuficiente, Stiles.

El susodicho asintió, con el corazón más roto que antes. — ' _Vaya palabras, Derek.'_ — bufó en sus adentros, ni siquiera eran sus palabras, estaba repitiendo lo que Theo había dicho. Ya no había rastros de la poca esperanza que tenía cuando lo vio esperando en su ventana. Ahora sólo se sentía frustrado, enojado y decaído.

La habitación se sumió en un ensordecedor silencio, donde solo se podía escuchar el viento soplar y los autos correr velozmente. Stiles notó que Derek se puso de pie, pero no regresó a verlo.

— ¿Estamos bien? — preguntó, mirando al menor con una leve sonrisa.

El joven lo observó embobado; aquella sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba, encajaba perfectamente en su rostro, iluminandolo y haciéndolo parecer más joven y atractivo. Sonriendo aún más, Derek estiró una mano hacía él, quién la miró curioso por unos segundos antes de estrecharla, pero no contaba con que iba a ser tirado de ella hasta estar rodeado con sus brazos.

Stilinski se quedó sin aliento por un momento, completamente sorprendido ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Derek lo estaba abrazando y él no sabía donde poner sus manos, por lo que las dejó sueltas a sus costados. Tampoco pudo evitar soltar un sollozo cuando el mayor dejó una queda caricia en su espalda.

Cuando se separaron, Hale le seguía sonriendo, no era una sonrisa de lástima, sino una que te daría cualquier buen amigo, pero en lugar de gustarle, por alguna ridícula razón, ocasionó que una dolorosa punzaba atravesara su corazón. Luego, observó como se acercaba a la ventana, para salir por donde había llegado.

— Derek. — lo llamó con voz temblorosa debido al nudo en su garganta. — Sonríe más seguido.

El ojiverde lo miró con el ceño fruncido, estando con medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación y medio adentro. — De acuerdo. — cruzó ambas piernas hacia afuera. — Ah, y Stiles, tu cabello no huele a uvas, fresas ni durazno, huele a ligeramente a vainilla, creo que es tu shampoo. — y con eso, saltó de la ventana, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Cuando Stiles se encontró solo, se volvió a echar sobre su cama, abrazando su almohada. Suspiró, intentando no ponerse a llorar, pero es que su corazón dolía en demasía y no podía apaciguar su tormento.

Aquel abrazo tuvo significados diferentes.

Para Derek; significó cerrar el ciclo de rechazo/enamorador y quedar como amigos.

Para Stiles; fue su despedida.

✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁

Los últimos días de preparatoria se acercaban y, cómo es común, es el lapso de tiempo donde todos los adolescentes se sienten más presionados, principalmente, porque la mayoría no cuenta con la pasión suficiente para poder elegir una carrera que estudiar o siquiera decidir si seguirán estudiando.

Aunque, claro, este no es el problema de nuestro protagonista. Él conoce desde niño sus metas y sueños. Sabe perfectamente lo que quiere ser. Sin embargo, sus ánimos no habían mejorado mucho que digamos, por un lado sentía alivio de poder alejarse de Derek, pero por otro, dolía tener que hacerlo de sus amigos también.

Pero, por otra parte, agradecía el tener que ir a diferentes universidades, puesto que podía usar eso como excusa y no sentirse tan culpable cuando no vuelva a poner un pie en Beacon Hills por algún tiempo. Al menos, no hasta sentirse completamente seguro de haber recuperado su estabilidad emocional, y estar seguro, también, de haber superado por completo al Dios Griego Hale.

Y, algo de lo que sí estaba seguro, es que el fin de semana en el que convivió con Theo, Liam y Isaac en aquel claro junto al lago, se convirtió rápidamente en su mejor recuerdo de los cuatro. Lo consideraba uno de los recuerdos que valía la pena guardar en lo más profundo de su corazón para que viviera allí por siempre. Para que se convierta en un constante recuerdo de que tienes algo por qué vivir. 

✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁ 

El lunes volvió a hacer su tan común aparición, y con ello, arrastraba la última semana de clases. 

Stiles, al haberse despertado antes de la hora predeterminada del despertador, permaneció en cama hasta escucharlo sonar. Cuando lo hizo, con pereza lo desactivó, sólo para permanecer en su sitio por otra media hora.

Repentinamente, se levantó de la cama, se vistió con lo primero que encontró sin fijarse si estaba limpio o no, desayunó a medias, corrió escaleras arriba para lavarse los dientes y bajó con grandes zancadas los peldaños. Luego, corrió hasta su tan amado auto, aventó su mochila al copiloto y manejó hacia la escuela. 

Maldijo y se rió de sí mismo en sus adentros; era increíble que aunque se despertase antes del despertador, seguía llegando tarde a clases.

Afortunadamente, pudo llegar a tiempo sin ser reprendido, y en la hora del almuerzo, no dudó en acercarse a sus amigos. 

— ¡Hola! — saludó, tomando asiento junto a Isaac en los comedores de la escuela. — Diablos, sí que extrañaré este lugar.

— Yo no, apenas estuve aquí algunas semanas. — comentó Theo, revisando su celular. 

— ¿Alguien ya sabe qué estudiará? — preguntó Liam, bebiendo un juguito de manzana para ocultar su ceño fruncido que el resto interpretó como preocupación. 

— Sí, pero, ¿tú de qué te preocupas? — respondió Stiles.

— Es verdad Liam, tú no tienes voz ni voto que apenas pasarás-

— ¡No es eso! — interrumpió el más joven. — Era simple curiosidad.

— Yo aún no sé. — confesó Isaac, despreocupado.

— ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? — espetó el ojimiel.

— No todo en la vida es estudiar, cachorro. — expresó, más despreocupado que antes.

— ¡Tú eres el cachorro! — el castaño se cruzó de brazos.

— Tal vez me convierto en narcotraficante. — bromeó, cruzando las manos por detrás de su cabeza.

— ¡Primero te meto una bala de wofsbane, acónito y cenizas de serval por-

— ¡Ay no! — gritó Liam, haciéndose chiquito en su lugar. 

— Dejen de jugar y cuéntanos a qué universidad irás. — cuestionó la chimera, guardando el móvil y mirando al más pálido.

— Iré a la Universidad George Washington. — contestó, orgulloso.

✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁✁

Los días no detuvieron su curso y continuaron pasando sin dudas ni penas. Las clases se sentían aburridas y sombrías, la mayoría no prestaba atención, siendo más importante para los adolescentes, estudiar para sus exámenes de nuevo ingreso y pasar tiempo con los amigos que, probablemente, no volverían a ver en sus vidas.

Para su suerte, Stiles se había preparado para tal examen desde que tiene memoria, por lo que sólo debía hacer algunos repasos. Pero, para lo que no se había preparado, era para tener que dejar a su familia y amigos atrás. Ese, lamentablemente, sería uno de los peores escalones que tendría que subir para poder llegar a cumplir sus metas.

Pero aún así, todavía formaba parte del segundo conjunto de jóvenes, los cuales son los tan conocidos sentimentales que lloran en la graduación. Sonrió nostálgico al imaginarlo. 

— ¿De verdad te irás a Washington? — cuestionó Lydia, sentándose abruptamente frente a él, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, aparentemente, sorprendida.

— Sí. Si me aceptan, iré.

— ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirnoslo? — la chica lucía molesta.

— Cuando me dieran los resultados. — respondió, pues no quería crear falsas ilusiones a sus amigos. 

— Bien, estoy molesta porque tuve que enterarme por Isaac, pero si logran aceptarte, Washington será afortunado de tenerte, y yo estaré aún más orgullosa de ti, Stiles.

Stiles sonrió y se puso de pie con los brazos abiertos, rápidamente Lydia lo siguió, fundiendose en un cálido abrazo.

Esta última sonrió ampliamente, imaginando lo que su mejor amigo lograría en el futuro, pues estaba segura que sería aceptado en cualquier universidad que quisiera estudiar, sin embargo, imaginarlo lejos de ella, creaba un gran hueco en su pecho. De pronto, quería detener el tiempo, o mejor aún, retrocederlo para poder recuperar su corazón, el cual ahora le pertenecía a Derek. Incluso, siendo parte ahora del otro lado de la historia, pudo apreciar cuán estúpidas y ciegas tenían que ser las personas para tener que rechazar a tan listo, atractivo y valiente chico. Le ponía triste caer en cuenta que ella también formaba parte de ese grupo de personas y, desafortunadamente, era muy tarde para tan siquiera pensar en cambiarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el castaño cuando la ojiverde comenzó a abrazarlo con más fuerza.

— Te extrañaré. — musitó ella.

— Aww... Yo también, bonita. — musitó de vuelta, acariciando su larga y hermosa cabellera. 

— ¿Cuándo harás el examen? — sonriendo se separó del abrazo, retomando su asiento anterior.

— El viernes, o sea, mañana. — respondió mientras se sentaba.

— Entonces, calculando... Te irás en dos semanas.

— Sí, si es que logro pasar el examen.

— Lo lograrás. Eres Stiles. — dijo, acariciando una de sus pálidas manos por sobre la mesa.

— Gracias, Lyd. — sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la joven, apenas en un suave toque.

— ¿Con quién irás a la graduación? — quiso saber, intentando lucir desinteresada.

— No lo sé. — suspiró, dejando caer los hombros.

— Invitame. — ofreció, usando su usual tono de voz seguro y coqueto, aquel que usó la vez que él la sacó a bailar por primera vez.

El ojimiel rió suavemente, divertido ante la idea de su mejor amiga, también llegandole a la mente el recuerdo de aquella vez que tuvo que gritarle y llenarse de seguridad y valor para lograr sacarla a bailar. — Señorita Martin, ¿me haría usted el honor de ser mi pareja de baile para la graduación? — preguntó, y siguiendo el juego, se arrodilló a su lado. 

— Sería un placer. — aceptó, estirando su pequeña mano como toda una dama de la realeza hacia su amigo, el cual plantó un casto beso en el dorso de la misma.

Los dos rieron y fueron a buscar algo de comer para saciar sus antojos. Pasaron el resto del día en dúo, Stiles contándole con sincero entusiasmo que quería ser parte del FBI, entre otras cosas, mientras Lydia lo escuchaba atentamente. Los papeles se invertían de vez en cuando, por lo que los dos estuvieron en la posición de ser el receptor. 

Cuando las clases hubieron terminado, con sigilo, ambos se montaron en el celeste Jeep, indispuestos para dar explicaciones, pero muy dispuestos a dar una vuelta. Este era su momento, su tiempo de mejores amigos. Sencillamente, querían disfrutarlo, pues eran conscientes de qué, probablemente, sus caminos no se cruzarían en algún tiempo.

Para cuando el tiempo los alcanzó, cada uno tenía qué, nuevamente, tomar caminos separados. La joven de hermosos ojos verdes no pudo evitar sollozar, aún cuando esa no era la despedida oficial. Ella, simplemente, le decía adiós a alguna posibilidad. Le ponía "stop" a la canción que simulaban los latidos de su corazón, los que, cada día, hacían crecer con fervor aquel amor para con él. 

Así, emprendieron su camino. Ella, escuchando el amado canto del silencio y la familiar paz prisionera del dejar ir lo que se aferra sin conocimiento a las metafóricas entrañas de su alma. Él, siendo presa de una emoción inquieta, extrañamente, sintiendose tristemente feliz; de sus suelas a las calles, plantando recuerdos que recogería algún día, afirmando una promesa sin respaldos.

Al llegar a su destino, era esperado por sus aliados de conquista, quienes, en su derecho, juraban haber sido defraudados. Por un momento, llegando a creer que su líder los dejaría de lado.

Stiles se encargó de hacerles saber que eso jamás pasaría. Ellos ya se habían instalado cómodamente y sin permiso en su corazón.


	6. ¿Mieczyslaw? No, Stiles

— Stiles... — Theo nombró entre dientes, pasándose las manos por la cara con aburrimiento total.

— Shh. — emitió el susodicho, mordiendo la parte trasera de un bolígrafo. — Entonces, ¿Liam? — alzó la mirada hacia el menor.

Liam suspiró, cambiando la página del libro "letras infinitas", básicamente, siendo un libro sobre exploraciones de nivel nacional y disciplinas legales. Leyó, o más bien, murmuró la pregunta escrita en un post it. Al lado del pequeño papel retirable, subrayada, estaba la respuesta.

Al escucharlo, los jóvenes jadearon con total sufrimiento, exceptuando al dueño de la casa. La noche anterior, después de discutir como si fueran esposos, Stiles le pidió a los tres que le ayudaran a estudiar para su examen del día siguiente, prometiendo que sólo sería un rato. 

— ¿Qué? — inquirió hacia el rubio, con obviedad de no haber entendido.

— ¡Basta! Estoy harto. — exclamó Theo. — Dijiste que sólo sería una hora, llevamos toda la noche ayudándote a estudiar. Tenemos sueño y... — miró el reloj de su muñeca. — ¡¿Ya casi van a ser las siete!?

— ¡¿Qué?! — inquirieron los dos lobos, rápidamente poniéndose de pie mientras metían a sus respectivas mochilas sus pertenecías sin ponerse a revisar si realmente eran suyas. 

— Oigan, no pueden irse. — clamó Stiles, alarmado. 

— Stiles, a diferencia de ti, nosotros tenemos que ir a clases hoy. — recordó Isaac, saliendo de la habitación, seguido por Theo.

— Pero- — alzó las manos hacia ellos, como un bebé queriendo ser cargado. 

— Suerte en tu examen. Lo harás bien. — musitó Liam, interrumpiendolo. 

Stiles bufó, dejando caer sus brazos, agotado. Encendió su computadora y, dejándola calentar, se dio una ducha rápida, vistiéndose lo más formal que pudo, incluso se peinó, aunque no hubo mucho cambio. Cuando estuvo listo, se sentó en la silla de ruedas frente al escritorio, preparándose mentalmente para su examen que sabía perfectamente, no sería nada sencillo. 

Está de más decir que estaba extremadamente nervioso, llegando a ponerse histérico cuando, repentinamente, olvidó absolutamente todo lo que hubo estudiado. Con manos temblorosas, a punto de darle un ataque de ansiedad, le envió un mensaje a Liam, diciéndole que no iba a pasar el examen y que mejor trabajaría de barrendero.

Como pudo, Liam le respondió a escondidas del profesor que se tranquilizara porque alterándose no llegaría a nada.

Al ver el mensaje, el estado del ojimiel no mejoró mucho. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo derrotado, aunque pronto su celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar impaciente. Frustrado por la insistencia, encendió su celular, viéndose sorprendido al ver que había sido agregado a un grupo llamado "Futuro agente Stilinski", en donde la mayoría de la manada, bueno, los únicos agregados, le escribían mensajes de apoyo. 

Apago su móvil sin responder ningún mensaje, a pesar de haber leído cada uno de ellos. Sonriendo abochornado, se limpió las lágrimas traviesas que caían por sus mejillas. Cuán estúpido se sentía ahora por llegar a pensar que él no le importaba a sus amigos. 

Sencillamente, el peligro no rondaba Beacon Hills actualmente, por lo que no había razones para reunirse más allá de los entrenamientos. Él sabía que todos se habían centrado tanto en ser una manada, que habían olvidado como ser amigos. 

Perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se percató en qué momento había logrado calmarse, evitando el ataque de ansiedad que amenazaba con arruinar sus planes. Se acomodó en la silla, anotando mentalmente agradecerle a Dunbar por el gesto que había tenido para con él, pues sabía que la idea de la lluvia de mensajes cariñositos había sido su obra. 

Ingresó a la aplicación donde él y otros tantos iban a presentar el examen, los cuales prefirieron hacerlo en línea, pues si no lograban pasarlo, el viaje sería un gasto innecesario. Mientras esperaba que el representante apareciera, un nuevo mensaje llamó su atención, abriéndolo sin ver el nombre. 

👤 ❘ Scotty 🐺

➥𝐒𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐬, 𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐢 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐨, 𝐭𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐨𝐳𝐜𝐨, 𝐩𝐨𝐫 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞, 𝐬𝐞́ 𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐨 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐩𝐚𝐳. 𝐒𝐞́ 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐧 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐧, 𝐞𝐬 𝐞𝐥 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐨, 𝐞𝐥 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐨́𝐧, 𝐞𝐧 𝐮𝐧 𝐟𝐮𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐨 𝐦𝐢𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐚́𝐬 𝐚𝐥 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐚𝐝𝐨 𝐲 𝐬𝐨́𝐥𝐨 𝐭𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐢𝐫𝐚́𝐬 𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐝𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐧 𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐢𝐨𝐬𝐨. 

➥𝐀𝐬𝐢́ 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐣𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐢𝐨𝐬 𝐲 𝐞𝐥 𝐦𝐢𝐞𝐝𝐨 𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐨, 𝐭𝐮́ 𝐩𝐮𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐧 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚 𝐩𝐫𝐮𝐞𝐛𝐚, ¡𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐮𝐞́𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐞́𝐧 𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐬!

➥𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐨... 𝐒𝐢 𝐧𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐥𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐨 𝐞𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐬, 𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐮𝐞𝐫𝐝𝐚 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐬 𝐬𝐞𝐠𝐮𝐢𝐫 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐨. 𝐔𝐧𝐚 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐨́𝐧 𝐧𝐨 𝐝𝐞𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐮 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐚, 𝐜𝐚𝐩𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐝 𝐲 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐚. 𝐓𝐞 𝐪𝐮

En el último mensaje, Stiles supuso que la profesora le había arrebatado el celular por no poner atención a su clase, aunque se entendía lo que su amigo quiso expresar al final. 

➦𝐀𝐰𝐰𝐰, 𝐥𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐨. :') 𝐘𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐦𝐛𝐢𝐞́𝐧 𝐭𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐫𝐨, 𝐲 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐮 𝐚𝐩𝐨𝐲𝐨. 

Aunque su mensaje fue corto, lo que en realidad quería hacer era abrazarlo y llorar o reír con Scott, cosa que no podía hacer en ese momento, pero que, por supuesto, lo haría después. Lanzó el celular a la cama en cuanto el representante apareció, presentándose y dando indicaciones rápidamente. Así comenzaron los 160 minutos más largos y decisivos de su corta existencia. 

Terminó encontrándose terriblemente avergonzado cuando, luego de casi 120 minutos, se percató de que era el único que seguía en la videoconferencia, esto a causa de leer la misma pregunta y sus respuestas unas veinte veces, sumando el tiempo que se tomaba para responder las preguntas abiertas. 

Su rostro debió delatar su pánico porque el hombre de lujoso traje tras la pantalla le comentó que todavía había tiempo y que no se preocupara, expresando que los primeros que terminan eran los que generalmente quedan fuera de las elecciones. 

Cuando se hubo cumplido el tiempo del examen, envió el formulario, el cual pasó a ser problema del director de la universidad. Se despidió de su paciente y agradable tutor, soltando el aire de sus pulmones cuando todo terminó, y reclinándose en su silla, se rodeó de la agridulce compañía que le brindaba la ansiedad por saber el resultado de su esfuerzo.

Por la tarde, aunque creyó que tendría visitas de la manada después del último día de clases, no fue así. Por el contrario, recibió un par de mensajes por parte de Lydia, Kira y Scott, donde lo invitaban a ir con ellos en la tan importante misión de buscar vestidos y trajes para la graduación. Terminó negándose a ir, a pasar de imaginarse lo divertido que sería ver a Lydia intentando convencer a Malia de medirse algún bonito vestido.

Le habría gustado que simplemente pasaran por él, vociferando algo como: "No importa si no estás en condiciones, vamos a poner las tiendas de ropa patas arriba", pero no fue esta la razón por la cual decidió quedarse en casa, sino porque quería permitirse un tiempo para sí mismo.

Ya sabes, ese tiempo que todos necesitamos para hundirnos en nuestras penumbras, para estar a solas, perdernos en nuestras cavilaciones, aclarar ideas, autocuestionarnos nuestras decisiones y, en su caso, estudiar los temas que más le emocionaban, agregando notas aquí y por allá, subrayando párrafos en las páginas de libros nada baratos. Esa era su forma de aprender, de resaltar lo importante, lo que debía estudiar más a fondo y lo que ya tenía claro.

Era lo que lo hacía ser Stiles. Era, básicamente, todo él.

Eventualmente la noche llegó, trayendo consigo la cálida compañía de Theo, Liam e Isaac. Éstos, al enterarse que el Sheriff trabajaría doble turno, decidieron pasar la noche en la Resistencia Stilinski. 

Algo parecido a una noche de chicos.

Se adueñaron de la sala, siendo casi obligados por Stiles a verse toda la serie de Good Omens y una que otra película de Marvel. Al ser ya muy tarde, el ojimiel no quiso pedir ninguna comida a domicilio. Si eran sus últimos días con sus raros amigos, quería que el tiempo valiera oro.

Es por ello que preparó un par de aperitivos: sándwiches, papas fritas, queso derretido y café, los cuales les llevó a los chicos, consintiendolos como si fueran sus pequeños hijos, para que disfrutarán cómodamente de la película. Luego volvió a la cocina con intenciones de hornear galletas, aunque no tenía idea de cómo se hacían. 

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Isaac apoyó sus codos sobre la barra, mirando al dueño de la casa.

— No, estoy bien. — contestó, vertiendo un huevo sobre la harina en el bol, prosiguiendo a mezclar. 

— Estamos a salvo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabes que el horno no explotará en cuánto metas eso — señaló con desagrado el bol. — al horno?

— O sea, por si no te has dado cuenta, sé cocinar. — Stiles fingió estar ofendido.

— Ajá, sándwiches. — musitó, haciendo dibujitos invisibles sobre la barra. — Algo extremadamente difícil, tanto que se requiere a la masa para logra- ¡auch! — soltó un quejido cuando sintió un fuerte tirón de su cabello en su sien. 

— Puede que no sea sobrenatural, pero aún así puedo oírte, lobito pulgoso. — lo apuntó con la pala con la que hacía la mezcla, ocasionando que un poco de crema salpicase su rostro. 

— ¡Ahg! Oye, tranquilo viejo. — dijo, quitándose la mezcla de la cara para luego agarrar un puño de harina y lanzarselo en la cara.

El ojimiel se quedó en piedra, abriendo la boca y los ojos con sorpresa. Luego fue su turno de aventarle harina, pero debido a que Isaac se movió, el polvo terminó cayendo sobre sus rizos.

— ¡Ja! ¡Anciano! — se burló, viendo como el cabello del más alto ahora era blanco.

Sonriendo, Isaac agarró más harina y la lanzó al aire, pero ya que Stiles logró esquivar el malévolo ataque, la harina terminó estampandose en el rostro de un muy sorprendido Theo que no había hecho algo para ganarse tremendo recibimiento en la cocina. 

— ¿Juro que yo no fui? — parodió, sonriendo al ver a sus amigos llenos de harina. — ¡Oye, Liam!

— ¿Sí? — respondió este. 

— Ven aquí un momento. — pidió.

Isaac y Stiles compartieron miradas, preguntándose qué era lo que planeaba ahora su amigo, aunque su duda fue resuelta cuando un Liam ajeno a lo que ocurría en la cocina, terminó cubierto de harina. Enseguida el entorno de transformó en una divertida guerra de harina, una en la que sobresalía la verdadera comodidad y felicidad, acompañada de cuatro tipos de risas, las cuales concluían en lo anterior mencionado. 

A pesar de haber desperdiciado dos bolsas de harina, el joven Stilinski se sentía eufórico al haber podido cumplir uno de sus sueños, pues siempre quiso repetir la escena que alguna vez vivió con su madre, con alguien que lo hiciera sentir tan libre como lograban hacerlo esos tres seres de la noche.

Pasadas las tres de la madrugada, los jóvenes descansaban en la habitación después de haberse turnado para ducharse y haber limpiado el desastre hecho en la cocina. Isaac y Theo ubicándose en el suelo sobre colchonetas, y Liam en la cama con Stiles.

— Ya en serio, ¿cómo aprendiste a cocinar? — inquirió Theo de repente. — No es como si nos hayas preparado el gran platillo, pero se notaba que sabias lo que hacías, Stilito.

— Yo también tengo curiosidad. — habló Isaac, alzando la mano como si fuese una votación.

— Chicos, déjenlo dormir. — musitó Liam.

— Somos lobos, sabemos perfectamente que no está dormido. — replicó Theo, entrecerrando los ojos aunque nadie lo veía.

Todos con la mirada fija en el techo acosaban el estado meditativo del humano, escuchando atentamente su tranquila respiración y sus acompasados latidos. Se le notaba relajado, más no dormido.

— Tuve que hacerlo. — habló de repente en voz baja, de cualquier forma podían escucharlo. — Cuando mi madre murió, mi padre no tenía mucho tiempo para mí que digamos, así que aprender a cocinar fue algo obligatorio si... — pausó unos segundos para dejar que Liam se acomodara a su lado, abrazándose a él con una timidez palpable. — Si quería sobrevivir. — continuó su relato.

Los chicos curiosearon en el pasado de Stiles, no con intenciones de hacerle revivir malos recuerdos, simplemente querían saber más del tipo que tenía cierta magia y/o profesionalismo en hacerse querer. Esto, en vez de incomodar al ojimiel, lo hizo sentirse escuchado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

De hecho, el tiempo en que la charla se adueñó de la habitación fue muy educativo y agradable, cada chico se abrió un poco, dejándose conocer un poquito más.

— ¿Cuándo seremos devotos para saber tu verdadero nombre, Garfield? — preguntó Theo.

— Déjenme pensarlo... ¿Qué me darán a cambio si les digo? — negoció Stiles.

— Iré a Washington contigo. — soltó la chimera. 

— Un chicle. — ofreció el rizado. 

— Shh... — emitió Liam, adormilado.

El silencio reinó en la habitación después de que los tres lobos hablaran al unísono. 

Stiles no podía moverse porque no quería despertar al joven beta que dormía acurrucado en él como un pequeño cachorro, pero casi podía sentir e imaginarse como Isaac miraba estupefacto a Theo. Él haría lo mismo si pudiera, por lo que solo dijo lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento:

— ¿Qué? 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es un placer tenerte aquí.
> 
> Ya sé que este primer capítulo es corto, los demás serán más largos, lo prometo. Es mi primer fic Sterek, así que tenganme paciencia. :'u Tampoco quise poner tanta diferencia de edad entre Stiles y Derek, ya que algunxs ponen a Derek de 26 años.
> 
> Tengo parte de la historia escrita, aunque todavía no sé que rumbo tomará. Trataré de no hacerla triste, aunque el drama y hacer sufrir a mis personajes es lo mío.
> 
> Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. 🤍
> 
> No olvides votar y comentar si te gustó. ✨


End file.
